Wookie Marah
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook marah? Lalu bagaimanakah reaksi Super Junior terhadap kejadian langka ini? Warning : Humor gaje, ryeosomniaholic ,


**Disclaimer : Super Junior is their own… but the story is mine ^^**

**Rated : SU**

**Warning : humor gaje (?), Don't Like Don't read**

**Wookie Marah**

* * *

Ryeowook adalah member Super Junior yang paling ramah, paling innoncent, paling cengeng, paling baik hati, bahkan paling penurut. Lihat saja, Donghae pulang malam dan minta dibuatkan makanan –padahal waktu itu Wookie sudah tidur– karena Donghae adalah hyungnya maka Wookie mau bangun dan memasak juga. Nah, bagaimana kalau dia marah? Apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya? Let's check it out.

~XXX~

"Ddangko… apa kau kesepian? Kalau iya katakan saja padaku, aku janji nanti akan meluangkan waktu lebih banyak lagi," cerocos Yesung tanpa henti.

"Hyung, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan Ddangkoma sejak dua jam yang lalu. Satu jam pertama Yesung membersihkan cangkang Ddangkoma hingga membuat kura-kura itu bersembunyi di baliknya. Satu jam berikutnya Yesung mencoba membuat Ddangkoma mengeluarkan kepala dari cangkangnya untuk diajak bicara dan kelihatannya ia baru saja berhasil melakukan itu.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook memanggil hyungnya itu lagi. Kalau curhat(?) dengan Ddangkoma, Yesung memang bisa lupa waktu.

"Owh iya Ddangko.. jadwalku kosong hari ini, jadi sepertinya kita akan punya banyak waktu bersama," ujar Yesung lagi tidak waras. *dibantai istri-istri Yesung*

"HYUNG!" Ryeowook menaikkan suaranya hingga tujuh oktaf membuat dorm itu sedikit bergetar karena suara cemprengnya yang melengking.

"Wookie-ya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah sambil melihat dongsaengnya itu sebentar diselingu dengan mengelus-elus Ddangkoma. Saat matanya melirik ke arah kura-kuranya itu betapa shocknya sang art of voice Super Junior itu. Mau tahu kenapa? Ddangkoma lagi-lagi masuk ke cangkangnya! Mungkin karena imbas teriakan Ryeowook tadi. "Ya! Wookie-ya! Kau membuat Ddangko masuk lagi! Bagaimana ini?" Marah Yesung sambil berniat membangunkan Ddangkoma dari sarangnya lagi.

Ryeowook hanya dapat mengelus dada melihat kelakuan hyungnya itu. "Sabar..sabar Wookie," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ryeowook kemudian menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, selain dirinya dan Yesung serta anak kesayangannya itu (re : Ddangkoma) tidak ada orang lain disana.

"Kemana mereka semua? Kenapa belum pulang ya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Itu pilihan yang bagus, daripada harus ikut-ikutan stress sama Yesung.

Ryeowook melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul tujuh malam. Pantas perutnya lapar, hampir menjelang makan malam. Dengan kecepatan supernya Ryeowook segera melesat ke dapur. Omong-omong sejak kapan Wookie punya kecepatan super? *abaikan

Ryeowook segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan makananan yang akan ia masak, ia mengambil daging ayam yang masih utuh dari lemari pendingin, menyiapkan ginseng untuk isiannya, menambahkan hedysarum, nasi manis, jojoba, bawang putih dan kacang berangan untuk bumbunya. Tebak ia mau masak apa? BINGO! Ia memang mau masak samgyetang.

Ryeowook dengan sangat cekatan mengolah bahan makanan itu menjadi sebuah sup ayam ginseng yang sangat enak tentunya. Ia memasak sambil tersenyum. Dengan memasak sejenak ia bisa menghilangkan segala kejenuhan yang ia alami. Ia juga akan merasa fresh setelah memasak. Entah kenapa memasak membawanya dalam kenikmatan. Apalagi kalau melihat banyak orang memakan masakannya dan memujinya maka ia akan jadi semakin semangat untuk menciptakan berbagai masakan yang lebih enak.

~XXX~

Donghae tiba-tiba pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. Ia tak mendapati adik kecilnya itu disana. Ia bahkan tak melihat Yesung yang masih asyik dengan Ddangkoma. Akhirnya ikan dari Mokpo itu memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang milik Ryeowook. Padahal ia ingin minta pendapat pada dongsaengnya itu, sebaiknya ia harus menciptakan lagu seperti apa untuk Strong Heart Logo Song proyek terbarunya. Donghae memilih Ryeowook karena ia pandai mengaransement lagu sekaligus membuat lirik, makanya ia ingin mencari inspirasi dari dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Pandangan mata Donghae tertumbuk pada komputer yang berada tepat di depannya. Donghae langsung bangkit, senyumnya terkembang. "Wookie pasti menyimpan beberapa komposisi lagunya disini," ujar Donghae. "Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan di dalamnya tersimpan sesuatu yang menarik, mungkin saja seperti yang ada di laptopnya Eunhyuk, fufufu" cengirnya nakal.

Donghae segera menghidupkan komputer itu cepat. Ia kemudian asyik dengan aktivitas berikutnya.

~XXX~

"Ddangko..kau tega sekali membiarkan appa nelangsa begini," ujar Yesung memelas. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia mencoba membangunkan Ddangkoma dengan menggetok-getok cangkangnya tetapi sang kura-kura tak kunjung keluar juga.

"Hh… Ya sudahlah, mungkin kau marah pada appa. Baiklah, kau tidur dulu saja. Appa akan menjagamu, tenanglah," ujar Yesung semakin tidak waras. Ia kemudian memasukkan Ddangkoma ke akuarium tempatnya tinggal bersama dua saudara angkat kura-kuranya itu.

"Eh? Bau apa ini? Enak sekali!" pekik Yesung. "Ah…pasti Wookie!" Yesung pun segera melesat ke dapur mencari couple sekamarnya itu. Selain karena harum masakan itu menggoda iman, cacing di perutnya juga sudah ngedance Bonamana.

"Wookie-ya nae dongsaeng tersayang!" Yesung mulai bermulut manis pada Wookie. Ada maunya nih kayaknya.

"Owh, hyung sudah selesai dengan Ddangkoma ya?" balas Wookie ketus.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara begita Wookie-ya? Kau cemburu pada Ddangko ya?" goda Yesung.

"Ani! kenapa aku harus cemburu," sewotnya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan hyung yang bisa lupa waktu kalau sudah bersama kura-kura itu!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Ne,ne.. tenanglah. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan," jawab Yesung tidak jelas. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan aneh hyungnya yang memang sejak lahir telah membawa gen aneh itu. Ia jadi berpikir ulang, kenapa ia bisa mau sekamar dengan orang seperti Yesung? *poor Wookie*

"Ngomong-omong kau masak apa?" tanya Yesung sambil melongokkan kepala besarnya ke panci tempat direbus kaldu sup ayam itu.

"Syamgetang, hyung. Karena ini musim panas, ini makanan baik untuk kita," jelasnya.

"Kau memang dongsaeng yang baik!" Yesung mulai ribut lagi. Ryeowook segera menggetok kepala hyung itu dengan pantat penggorengan.

"Aish..kenapa kau memukulku Wookie-ya!" jerit Yesung. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Hyung sebaiknya duduk saja! Biar aku cepat menyelesaikan semua ini," ujar Ryeowook cuek. Sekali-kali hyungnya itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

Yesung akhirnya berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk sejenak, tetapi matanya terpancang pada sebuah kaki yang terlihat dari balik kamarnya. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya curiga. Anak-anak Super Junior belum ada yang kembali menurut sepenglihatannya, dan mereka masih ada jadwal masing-masing kecuali dia dan Ryeowook. Yesung juga jadi agak merinding dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, dia kan orangnya parno.

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menuju kamarnya. Sembari itu ia sesekali komat-kamit membaca doa untuk tolak bala. Saat ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu Yesung langsung membuka matanya.

"Uwaaaaa!" Yesung langsung menjerit mendapati penampakan yang ada di kamar itu.

~XXX~

"Do do dodo yeah.. do do dodo yeah…seowuhni innayo yeah marhaebwa–" Ryeowook tak menyelesaikan senandung 'Shapphire Blue'nya karena mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah ia kenal selama hampir delapan tahun ini. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mematikan api dari sup yang ia masak. Ia belum sempat menyajikannya karena ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ryeowook mendapati Yesung kaku di tempat sambil menutupi mukanya. "Hyung ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan bahu Yesung.

"Wookie-ya~" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Ryeowook dengan nada memelas dan sangat menderita dari arah kamarnya. Ryeowook dengan gerakan slow motion melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Uwaaaaa!" Dia ikut berteriak selayaknya Yesung. Kenapa tidak? Mereka sedang melihat penampakan seorang namja dengan wajah putih pucat, merana, dan kehilangan harapan(?).

"Yesung hyung! Wookie-ya! Ini aku Donghae!" ujar namja itu lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Yesung dan Ryeowook segera mengamati Donghae dengan seksama. Itu memang Lee Donghae!

"Ya! Lee Donghae, kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul disana dan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu!" bentak Yesung yang sudah tertipu mentah-mentah. Itu sebenarnya untuk menutupi imagenya yang tadi sempat tercoreng gara-gara keparnoannya. *Bahasa apaan ni?*

"A..anu hyung..ah ini.. Wookie-ya." Donghae mendadak gagu.

"Ada apa Hae hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Ini..ini.." ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar monitor. Sontak Yesung dan Ryeowook segera mengarahkan pandangan ke komputer milik Ryeowook itu. Kosong.

"Tak ada apa-apa? Memang apa salahnya Hae?" ujar Yesung polos.

"Itulah yang jadi masalah hyung!" ujar Donghae setengah merana.

Ryeowook mengamati baik-baik layar laptopnya. Kosong. Kosong berarti tidak ada apa-apanya. Berarti hilang. "HAHHH?"

"Mian..mianhae Wookie-ya," ujar Donghae memelas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KOMPUTERKU HYUNG!" tuntut Ryeowook garang. Baru pertama kali ini Yesung dan Donghae melihat Ryeowook semarah ini. Yesung agak mundur. Donghae mengkeret.

Ryeowook segera memeriksa semuanya. Tak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun. Semua data terhapus. Blank.

"Mianhae Wookie…aku tidak sengaja.. mengklik reset.. dan saat itu semuanya langsung hilang," jelas Donghae agak merinding.

"Hyung seharusnya tak menyentuhnya! Bagaimana dengan data-dataku? Komposisi laguku? Bagaimana hyung!" Ryeowook emosi tingkat tinggi.

Donghae tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Itu memang salahnya. Ryeowook benar-benar sangat marah saat ini, ia seperti hendak menerkamnya bulat-bulat saat itu juga. Yesung kemudian maju hendak menenangkan Ryeowook, tetapi tangannya langsung di tepis. Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya kemudian keluar dengan menggeblak pintu.

Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa diam di tempat.

~XXX~

"Kami pulang~" ujar Leeteuk ceria. Ia datang bersama Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka baru dari KBS. Kepulangan Leeteuk disusul dengan kepulangan Shindong dan Heechul. Mereka semua masuk ke dorm lantai sebelas karena firasat mereka mengatakan kalau Ryeowook pasti akan masak besar-besaran karena tadi jadwalnya kosong.

Tetapi naas bagi ke tujuh pemuda itu. Sepiring makanan pun tak ada yang terhidang di meja makan. Padahal di hari biasa pun beberapa piring pasti akan memenuhi meja makan, walau itu sekedar resep coba-coba dari seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Ini kenapa kosong? Apa kita salah masuk dorm?" tanya Shindong cengo.

"Kau tadi benar kan memencet tombol liftnya Kyu?" selidik Eunhyuk. Sang magnae yang katanya jago matematika itu 'kan pernah salah memencet tombol lift hingga membuat mereka nyasar ke lantai 21, bukannya lantai 12 jadi Eunhyuk punya alasan untuk curiga.

"Ya! Hyung babo! Kita saja sudah masuk ke ruangan ini, masa' bisa salah!" hardik Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Eunhyuk karena mengatainya babo. Ia benar-benar magnae kurang ajar!

Leeteuk menaburkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada dua sosok yang sedang duduk menekuk wajah di kursi ruang tengah. Leeteuk segera mendekati mereka.

"Yesung-ah, Donghae-ya?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Yesung dan Donghae segera mengangkat mukanya, mereka tampak pucat?

"Kalian kenapa? Wookie mana?" tanya Leeteuk.

Tangis Donghae langsung pecah saat mendengar hyung tertuanya itu memanggil nama Ryeowook. "Hae! Kenapa malah menangis?" tanya Leeteuk panik. Semua member langsung mendekati mereka berdua.

~XXX~

Sungmin berjalan sendirian menuju dorm. Hari sudah gelap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

Saat akan menaiki lift ke dorm Super Junior, Sungmin menangkap sesosok bayangan di tangga dekat tempatnya berpijak. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Sungmin mendekati tangga tersebut, ia agak takut, tapi juga penasaran. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian Sungmin telah berhasil mencapai tempat itu.

"Wookie-ya?" Sungmin mendekati sosok itu yang dikenalinya sebagai Eternal Magnae Super Junior, Kim Ryeowook. Namja kecil itu sedang menekuk wajah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yesung dan Donghae di dorm sambil meringkuk di tangga. Ryeowook tak menjawab sapaan hyungnya itu. Sungmin jadi parno dan tidak yakin kalau itu benar-benar Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Sungmin mencoba memanggil Ryeowook lagi. Si pemilik nama akhirnya merespon juga, ia menegakkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin agak terkejut, tetapi ia heran, ada apa dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini?

~XXX~

Seluruh member duduk melingkar di lantai sambil mendengarkan cerita Yesung yang diiringi tangis Donghae.

Mereka sempat takut terjadi apa-apa, dan benar saja. Ternyata ada insiden yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Donghae-ya, Ryeowook pasti akan memaafkanmu," ujar Siwon menenangkan. "Dia kan anak baik yang diberkati Tuhan," lanjutnya mulai dengan kereligiusannya. Heechul langsung bergeser menjauhi Siwon, ia mulai mendapat firasat kalau Siwon akan memulai khotbahnya beberapa saat lagi.

"Benar kata Siwon, kalian jangan panik seperti ini dulu," ujar Leeteuk mendahului Siwon yang hampir buka mulut untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Iya Hae, tenang saja. Ryeowook kita dongsaeng yang baik. Tetapi tidak heran juga kalau dia marah, kau 'kan memang kadang menyebalkan," tambah Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Shindong,

"Hyukkie, itu sama sekali tak membantu!" ujar namja paling subur diantara member Super Junior itu.

"Coba aku periksa komputernya. Siapa tahu bisa diperbaiki." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya. Donghae seperti mendapatkan peluang saat melihat keputusan sang magnae. Selain rajanya game, dia kan rajanya program komputer. Donghae langsung meloncat mengikuti Kyuhyun diikuti pandangan tak percaya seluruh member yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun melihat komputer Ryeowook yang masih belum dimatikan itu. Ia menggerakkan mousenya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke depan ke belakang, lalu dance Sorry Sorry. *plak

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan mata penuh harap seperti Bada anjingnya ketika lapar dan minta diberi makan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi," ujarnya seperti dokter yang mengatakan kalau pasiennya telah meninggal.

"Huweee…" Donghae menangis lagi seperti telah mendengar berita kematian.

"Tabahkan hatimu hyung, ini memang cobaan berat," ujar sang magnae mendramatisir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung hyungnya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Hadapi saja nasibmu," balas Kyuhyun tak berperasaan. Ini membuat Donghae makin keras tangisnya. Di ambang pintu telah berdiri para hyung yang menatap horor ke Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang…" ujar Sungmin dengan agak merinding. Ia tampak terengah-engah dan segera mengambil air minum.

"Kau sudah pulang Minnie? Kenapa kau tampak ngos-ngosan dan pucat seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Hyung…. Tadi..aku melihat hantu!" ujar Sungmin.

"Hantu?" Leeteuk tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Hantu apa?"

"Hantunya Ryeowook!"

JGEEERRR

Kilat langsung menyambar-nyambar, listrik hidup dan mati, Ddangkoma meringkuk di dalam cangkangnya, Heebum dari lantai 12 turun ke lantai 11 menggunakan lift ingin minta makan sama Heechul.

Hujan deras pun turun. Listrik hidup mati sebagai peringatan dari PLN kalau rekeningnya ternyata belum dibayar oleh sang manajer. Ddangkoma 'kan sejak tadi memang ada dicangkangnya. Heebum diam-diam dilatih Heechul buat naik turun lift kalau butuh apa-apa. *wkwkwk

"Andwae! Ryeowook belum mati! Kau ngomong apa sih Minnie!" Yesung langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, hatinya dongkol.

"Tapi benar hyung.. tadi dia tak menjawab sapaan bahkan pertanyaanku. Ryeowook kan tidak seperti itu. Wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi," jelas Sungmin dengan terengah-engah.

Saat mereka sedang berdebat, sosok yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Yesung hampir jantungan. Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ryeowook tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, bicara, mengucapkan salam pun tidak.

Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin langsung saling tatap dengan pandangan ketakutan. Kemudian sosok Ryeowook yang tanpa ekspresi itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Saat ia menemukan kertas dan pena, sosok itu kemudian seperti menulis sesuatu.

Kemudian tulisannya ia tunjukkan pada ketiga hyungnya yang terlihat masih shock.

AKU BELUM MATI!

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi tulisan Ryeowook. Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Sungmin mengelus dadanya menandakan kelegaan. Ryeowook tanpa memperhatikan ketiga hyungnya tadi langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Di dalam sana masih ada Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Siwon. Tanpa kata Ryeowook segera mengusir (re : menendang) kelima namja itu dari kamarnya dan segera membanting pintu lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

~XXX~

Keesokan harinya segera diadakan rapat dadakan para member membahas marahnya Ryeowook. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi jika kemarahannya belum mereda. Semalam saja mereka bersembilan sudah dibuat ketakutan dengan sikap dan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

Sungmin sudah mengajaknya bicara tetapi tak ada respon sama sekali. Yesung yang meminta masuk ke kamar pun tak diijinkan, padahal dia sudah ngantuk berat gara-gara semaleman ngadepin Donghae yang nangis kejer merasa sangat bersalah atas insiden yang telah terjadi. Uri leader, Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk pun sudah mengerahkan kemampuan leadernya untuk membujuk Wookie keluar, tetapi sama saja, tak ada respon. Donghae nangis jejeritan di depan pintu kamarnya pun tak membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun yang mengiming-imingi Ryeowook dengan PSP keluaran terbaru pun tidak mendapat jawaban *itu kan cuma mempan buat kamu doang oppa ==*. Shindong yang mengeluh minta makan tak digubris juga, akhirnya pemuda itu malah menghabiskan samgyetang yang sudah dingin di dapur tanpa ada yang tahu, paling tidak perutnya terisi begitu prinsipnya. Siwon bahkan menyuruh Ryeowook istighfar (?) tapi hasilnya sama saja *Siwon kan kristian =='*. Heechul yang bela-belain nyanyi-nyanyi gaje supaya Ryeowook ketawa tetap saja tidak berhasil, tetapi paling tidak ia mendapat respon, yaitu lemparan sandalnya Wookie dari ventilasi kamar *wkwkwk*. Eunhyuk nyanyi Sorry Sorry sambil dance Bonamana, dan yang terakhir diharapkan sukses malah sama tragisnya seperti hyung ataupun dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Kalau Wookie marah terus bisa bahaya," adu Eunhyuk. Ia sudah cukup menderita tidak makan tadi malam, dan sekarang ia tak mau mengalaminya lagi untuk seterusnya, karena jujur saja Wookie tidak pernah marah dan mereka tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook marah akan bertahan berapa lama.

"Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu Hyukkie, tetapi kita bisa apa?" ujar Leeteuk frustasi.

"Kita bujuk saja dia lagi hyung, mungkin dengan memberikan beberapa siraman rohani, Wookie bisa sadar," jawab Siwon membuat yang lainnya mendesah, mendesah karena yakin cara itu tak akan pernah berhasil!

Oh iya kelupaan. Siwon tadi malam tidak pulang dan menemani Yesung tidur di sofa karena keadaan Super Junior sedang genting.

"Apakah dia akan membenciku selamanya?" tanya Donghae membuat yang lain menatap aneh ke arahnya, anak ini cengeng sekali memang.

"Kalau aku yang jadi dia mungkin begitu," balas Kyuhyun seenaknya membuat beberapa bantal sofa melayang ke arahnya.

"Hae tenanglah, aku bahkan tidak akan membencimu kalaupun dia membencimu," jawab Shindong ga nyambung.

"Wookie kalau marah bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Kangin hyung ya," ujar Sungmin membuat semuanya terdiam. Leeteuk langsung menekuk wajahnya mengingat raccoon kesayangannya itu.

"Sungmin, jaga bicaramu," bisik Heechul ditelinganya. Bukannya minta maaf Sungmin malah senyum-senyum kegelian. Heechul mendengus kesal menghadapi dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Ia langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Yesung langsung berdiri. Sorot matanya tampak tegas. Dengan langkah tegap ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Member yang lain memberikan dorongan dan sesekali bersorak seperti mau ada pertandingan saja. "Semoga berhasil hyung! Fighting!" bisa ditebak siapa yang bicara kalau bukan evil magnae itu.

Saat Yesung sudah siap menggedor pintu kamar dengan penuh kekuatan, tiba-tiba pintu sudah terayun membuka. Dari dalam tampak sosok Ryeowook dengan muka cute sedang setengah sadar.

"Hyung ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Heh?" Semuanya yang ada disana tampak melongo tak terkecuali Yesung.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan muka hyung couplenya itu.

"Wookie-ya? Gwaenchanyo?" tanya Yesung tak percaya, yang berdiri dihadapannya benar-benar Ryeowook yang seperti biasanya.

"Gwaenchana hyung. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan tampang polos.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Yesung lagi masih tidak percaya.

"Aniyo..Kenapa kalian aneh begitu?" Ryeowook malah balik bertanya sambil melihat ke arah member yang lain.

"Wookie-ya, jadi kau sudah tak marah padaku?" Donghae langsung berlari dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan gaya mendramatisir.

"Hae hyung, siapa yang marah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tadi malam kau tak menjawab kami, kami takut kau kenapa-napa." Leeteuk berdiri dan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ya, tadi malam aku sedikit kesal hyung. Tapi tak apa-apa kok," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau melempariku dengan sandal?" tanya Heechul mencari penjelasan.

"Karena hyung berisik, aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya polos. Anak-anak Super Junior hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook.

~END~

Jadi kesimpulannya kalau Ryeowook sedang marah dia akan diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Menakutkan tetapi ternyata itu tak bertahan lama karena Ryeowook adalah tipe orang pemaaf.

Baiklah… maaf ya bagi bias-biasnya yang aku nistakan di ff ini. Wkwkwk… please commentnya!^^ *deep bow*


End file.
